


one plus one is three

by suddenlyatiger



Series: one plus one is three [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, FTM Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nothing bad! I guess. I don't think so? I don't know what you're gonna say, though. We haven't really talked about this. And I'm still in college. Dad is gonna have a cow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	one plus one is three

Stiles shows up at Derek's loft early on a Saturday morning, waking Derek out of a sound sleep. Stiles looks (and smells) nervous when Derek opens the door. 

"He-ey, Derek," Stiles says. He gives Derek an awkward wave with one hand, the other hand is shoved into the kangaroo pouch of his hoodie. "Um, sorry for waking you, but we need to talk." 

That has Derek awake in an instant. Awake and apprehensive. No good conversations have ever started with 'we need to talk'. The fear must show on his face because Stiles immediately jumps to him to reassure him. 

"Oh my god, no!" he exclaims. "It's nothing bad! I guess. I don't think so? I don't know what you're gonna say, though. We haven't really talked about this. And I'm still in college. Dad is gonna have a cow." 

"Stiles," Derek says. Stiles continues to babble and pat at Derek's arms as Derek drags him into the loft proper. "What's going on?" Stiles' mouth snaps shut and he stares at Derek, seemingly at a loss for words. Derek arches an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't exactly know how to say this," Stiles says, scratching nervously at his chin. "Maybe you should sit down." 

"You do realize that's not a very reassuring thing to hear after 'we need to talk'," Derek says. But he leads Stiles over to the couch and they both sit down angled towards each other. Stiles' mouth opens and closes a few times, as if trying to figure out what to say. Derek doesn't want to rush him, but the longer it takes the more nervous he gets. 

"I don't need a speech, Stiles," he says. "Whatever it is, you can just say it." Stiles just shakes his head. 

"No, this is news, Derek," he says. "Capital N, news. Like, important stuff. There's a process to this kind of delivery." 

"I'd still like to get to the delivery before we both die of old age," Derek quips. Stiles snorts and looks down to where his hands are fiddling with something in his hoodie pocket. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Derek. His mouth is set in a thin line and one of his legs is bouncing up and down. Derek has no idea what he's about to hear, but he mentally braces himself the best he can anyway. 

"Soooo," Stiles eventually starts. "Remember that night a few weeks ago when we were out of condoms and decided that one time without them wouldn't hurt?" Derek stiffens completely and he can feel his mouth dropping open, but he can't make himself stop it. He stares blankly at Stiles, some unnamed feeling rising in his chest. 

"Are you...?" He thinks he knows where this is going, but he has to make sure, just in case. He and Stiles haven't discussed it, and Derek never read any signs that Stiles would be interested in doing it this way. But there's a small grin on Stiles' face as he pulls a positive home pregnancy test from the pocket of his hoodie and presses it into Derek's hands. 

"I am," he says. The last bit of nervousness fades from his expression as Derek beams at him. 

-[-----]- 

John tears up when they tell him. There's a wet sheen over his eyes as he cradles the ultrasound printout in slightly shaking hands. He'd met them at a diner over his lunch break and he and Stiles are crammed together in one side of the booth and getting emotional over the grainy black-and-white photo. 

(Though Derek had had tears streaming down his face not even one hour earlier during the actual ultrasound, so he has no room to talk.) 

John eventually slings an arm around Stiles' neck and drags him even closer for a crushing hug. 

"Your mother would've been so proud," he says, voice rough. Stiles presses his face against John's neck and nods. Derek holds his hand over the tabletop. 

-[-----]- 

They tell the rest of the pack later that week during a meeting at Scott and Kira's place. The ultrasound picture makes the rounds from member to member and Scott calls dibs on being godfather. Someone calls for pizza and the meeting is turned into a small celebration party. 

Derek is in the kitchen, searching for paper plates with Kira, but can still hear Stiles and Scott talking where they're sitting on the living room couch. 

"Seriously, dude, congratulations," Scott says. "Who would've though you and Derek would be the first parents in this group? I feel so old now." 

"Ah, don't worry, Scotty, we're all still young on the inside," Stiles jokes. "But yeah, I didn't see it coming either. We didn't actually talk about it, I didn't think it would've come up until after I finished college. But I don't mind that it's happening now. I'm actually really excited." 

"Good for you, buddy. To be honest though, I didn't know this was a thing you'd go for. The whole pregnancy thing, I mean." 

"It's always something I thought about. It's why I never got rid of all the parts. When I realized that I was bi, I figured there might be a chance where I'd meet the right guy and wanna do it with him." 

"And obviously Derek's the right guy?" 

"Obviously." 

Kira very carefully doesn't ask why Derek's grinning like a loon at a cupboard full of spices. 

-[-----]- 

Stiles had originally decided to keep living with his dad while he went through college, though he lives on campus and is only back in Beacon Hills for breaks. When he learns of his impending fatherhood, he decides that it would be better to move in with Derek instead. 

"I didn't think I'd have to get you pregnant to get you to move in with me," Derek says when Stiles tells him of his plans. 

"Well you were taking too long to ask, I had to do something," Stiles quips. Derek just rolls his eyes at him. 

Stiles heads back to campus, an hour's drive away, and Derek takes it upon himself to find a new apartment. The loft makes a fine bachelor pad, but it's no place to raise a family. He spends a few days searching and stumbles across the perfect place. 

It's a two-bedroom apartment in a building closer to town than the loft is. The building is filled mostly with families and older couples and there is even a playground attached. 

John and Scott help with the move and the three  of them somehow manage to keep it a secret from Stiles until his next weekend visit. 

Stiles is speechless when Derek tells him that, yes, this is their place. He blames the resulting tears on hormones. Derek says nothing and just holds him. 

-[-----]- 

For so long, Stiles' belly remains the same, if maybe a bit more soft now. But then, between one visit and the next, he returns to the apartment looking like he's smuggling a small basketball under his hoodie. 

Derek is wholly unprepared for his initial reaction; which ends up being a jolt of lust so intense that he has Stiles naked in their bed before either of them can fully process it. Not that Stiles can find it in himself to complain. 

Derek spends long minutes practically worshipping Stiles' belly; licking and nuzzling until Stiles is a sweaty writhing mess. Derek has a brief moment where he thinks he should feel embarrassed, but Stiles slides a hand through his hair, urging him on. 

Later, after they've both come and cleaned up, Derek has calmed down and he's fascinated with this new change in Stiles' body. He has one large hand splayed over one side of Stiles' belly and his head pressed against the other. If he concentrates he can hear the baby's heart beating. 

It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. 

-[-----]- 

Derek lies awake in bed, body curled protectively around Stiles' sleeping frame. He has a hand clasped around one of Stiles' and resting on the swell of Stiles' belly. 

He quietly marvels over the fact that he gets to have this. There are still days where he can't believe that he gets to have Stiles. And now, not only does he have Stiles, but they're starting a _family_  together. 

Derek didn't know he could ever be this happy. 

-[-----]- 

The ultrasound tech cheerfully announces "It's a boy! Congratulations, Dads." Stiles squeezes Derek's hand and looks up at him with damp eyes. 

"I hope he has your eyebrows," he says around a wide grin. Derek just snorts and leans down to steal a quick kiss. In his head he pictures a little boy with his eyebrows, but also with Stiles' beautiful whiskey-coloured eyes and smiling mouth. 

"You're so weird," Derek huffs out. 

"Shut up," Stiles says, playfully shoving Derek's face away. "You love me." Derek beams at him. 

-[-----]- 

The school term ends and Stiles officially moves into the apartment full-time. He and Derek mark this occasion by arguing about how to decorate the nursery. 

"But what's wrong with Star Wars?" Stiles whines. 

"No," Derek says. Stiles pouts, Derek still doesn't give in. 

They eventually compromise on a space theme and Stiles goes overboard with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. Derek isn't even surprised to find that some even make it into their bedroom, on the ceiling directly above their bed. They spell out 'STAR WARS ♥' and Derek can only laugh. 

-[-----]- 

Derek feels the baby kick for the first time while he has his ear pressed to Stiles' belly, listening to the double heartbeat. The baby kicks him in the head. 

Derek's head shoots up in surprise and Stiles nearly falls over laughing. 

-[-----]- 

The summer months drag on, long and hot. Stiles and Derek keep all the windows open but Stiles finds it too hot to tolerate wearing anything but his underwear (Derek has no complaints about this development). 

John gifts them with a standing fan and it becomes Stiles' new best friend. Stiles sets up camp with it in the nursery and spends most of his time fussing over details and folding impossibly tiny clothes. 

Derek puts together a crib and a changing table and they only have to call John once for help. 

-[-----]- 

Lydia throws them a baby shower (because of course she does) and the whole pack crowds into the apartment's living room and the laughing and carrying on lasts all afternoon and into the evening. 

John surprises Stiles with an old journal of his mother's from when she had been pregnant with Stiles and Stiles has to leave the room. When Derek goes after him, he finds Stiles sitting in the rocking chair in a corner of the nursery and crying into a teddy bear. He goes easily into Derek's arms when Derek goes to him. 

"I just wish she was here to see this," Stiles gasps out. "I wish they were all here." Derek thinks to his family. Most of the time he thinks they would be disappointed at a lot of the things he's done, but he knows they would've been so proud of this, this new life he's created with the person he loves (he knows they would've loved Stiles, too). He blinks back a few tears of his own. 

"I know," he says. "Me too." 

They don't return to the party for a bit, and no one says anything when they do. Stiles immediately goes over to John and they hug for a long time. 

-[-----]- 

"Luke." 

"We're not naming our son after a Star Wars character." 

"Aw, c'mon! It's a nice name!" 

"No." 

-[-----]- 

Stiles develops a taste for chicken covered in peanut butter ("The crunchy kind, Derek!"). Derek says absolutely nothing and dutifully does to renew their peanut butter supply whenever they run out (he says 'they', but if Derek tries to use any for himself he risks losing a limb). 

-[-----]- 

The heatwave finally subsides in the middle of August with a massive rain storm. So when Derek is shaken awake at the crack of dawn and finds the bed wet his first thought is that the rain has leaked into their apartment (even though there is a whole other floor between them and the roof). 

"Derek," Stiles is saying, voice tight with pain. This gets Derek fully awake in a hurry and he shoots up into a sitting position. Weak pre-dawn light and werewolf eyesight make it easy to see Stiles in the dark room. He's sitting up, turned towards Derek, and his boxers and the park of the bed he'd been lying on are soaked. 

"Why are you all wet?" Derek asks. Stiles just arches an eyebrow at him. 

"You have three chances to guess," he quips. "And the first two don't count." Derek's heart starts pounding and a silly grin crosses his face. 

"Holy shit," he says. Stiles lets out a near-hysterical giggle. 

"Exactly," he says. "Now help me up, I need to put on real pants." Derek rolls out of the bed and sprints to the other side to help Stiles climb down. 

"I don't think real pants are gonna be necessary," he says. "Pretty sure you won't be in them long." 

"Ooh, dirty," Stiles says, laughing. Then he sucks in a sudden breath and latches onto Derek. Derek's hands close around Stiles' biceps and black pain immediately races through his veins. Soon, Stiles breathes out a long sigh and lists forward until he can rest his forehead on Derek's chest. 

"Werewolf painkillers, ten out of ten, would recommend," he mumbles. Derek chuckles nervously. 

"We better hurry," he says. "I do not want you having our baby on our bedroom floor." 

-[-----]- 

"Pregnant man coming through!" Stiles announces as Derek follows him into the emergency entrance at the hospital. John (who Stiles had called on the ride over) shares a look with a nearby nurse, who turns out to be waiting for them. 

"You've been waiting to use that line all along, haven't you?" John asks. Stiles grins at him, Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles has another contraction when the nurse starts lowering him into a waiting wheelchair. He reaches out for Derek, who grabs the waving hand in both of his. He can't drain any pain with the nurse so close, so Stiles has to settle for squeezing Derek's hand to hard that he can feel the bones grind together. 

-[-----]- 

It isn't long before Stiles is settled into a private room. His labour turns out to be moving along fairly quickly so Derek doesn't anticipate much of a wait for things to really get going. 

Stiles gets an epidural as soon as the option becomes available. 

"This is going to destroy my vagina," he babbles as a nurse preps the needle. "That's something I'd rather not feel, thanks." 

"No shame in that," the nurse comments idly. Derek, sitting in front of Stiles, watches the needle go in. 

"Oh god," Stiles whimpers. He has a tight grip on Derek's hands and is squeezing for all he's worth. Luckily the procedure is soon over and Stiles sighs once the meds start kicking in. Stiles releases one of Derek's hands and Derek moves it to cup Stiles' cheek. It's partly to comfort him and partly to distract him from the sight of the nurse disposing of the (huge) needle. 

-[-----]- 

It's difficult for Derek to be in the room for the delivery. Stiles is in pain, moaning and whimpering and –occasionally – screaming, and Derek is helpless. All he can do is let Stiles grip his hands and suck away as much of the pain as he can (but there's just so much). 

Stiles' racing heartbeat is loud in Derek's ears. So is their son's, and it speeds up and slows down with every contraction and it makes Derek more and more nervous as time goes on. 

Despite that, there's no other place he'd rather be right now. He wants to be there with Stiles to welcome their son into the world. He wants to see Stiles' face when he sees their child for the first time. 

Stiles squeezes his hand tight, Derek squeezes back. 

-[-----]- 

"Just one more big push, Stiles, and you'll have your baby." 

-[-----]- 

Stiles is crying. 

Derek is crying. 

Emerson Claude Stilinski-Hale is screaming, little pink fists waving in the air as the nurse lifts him from between Stiles' legs to show him off. 

"Well done, boys," the nurse says, grinning. "He's beautiful." 

"Holy shit," Stiles chokes out. He makes grabby hands at the baby and the nurse places Emerson on Stiles' chest. There are tears on Derek's cheeks and he has to bury his face in Stiles' hair for a minute, overwhelmed. 

"Oh my god, dude, look what we made!" Stiles says, laughing through his own tears. Derek turns his head far enough to get a good look. Emerson is so tiny, and pink, and covered in blood and gunk. There's a shock of black hair plastered to his forehead and his eyes are pinched shut as he screams angrily when a nurse starts scrubbing him down with a towel. He's gorgeous. 

"He has your lungs," Derek mumbles. Stiles barks out a laugh. Derek has to kiss him then. 

-[-----]- 

Once Stiles and the baby are all cleaned up and settled, the nurse leaves the room to give them a few minutes of privacy as a new family. Stiles has the bed propped up in a seated position and he's leaned back against a pile of pillows and cradling Emerson against his chest. Derek climbs on the bed and snugs himself against Stiles' side the second the nurse closes the door behind herself. Derek props his chin over Stiles' shoulder and snakes an arm around Stiles' waist. 

They both watch the baby in Stiles' arms. Emerson is blinking blearily up at them, a frown on his tiny face. 

"He really does have your eyebrows," Stiles says. He sounds delighted with this development. He also sounds exhausted. Derek feels exhausted, and he hadn't even been the one doing all the work. 

"I think he has your nose," he says. Stiles cranes his neck so he can turn and kiss the side of Derek's head. 

"You should hold him," he murmurs into Derek's hair. 

-[-----]- 

Derek can hear the pack gathered in the hall outside the room. They've been out there for hours, waiting for word from Stiles or Derek to be allowed in. 

In a few minutes, Derek will get up and open the door and usher them in one at a time, starting with John. Second will be Scott, the proud godfather, with an absurd amount of helium balloons. 

But right now, Derek sits on the hospital bed with Stiles pressed against his side and his newborn baby impossibly tiny in his arms. He can't remember ever being this happy. 


End file.
